This program will consist of two components: first, the halfway house, and second, the community alcoholism services, both an all Indian staff. The purpose of the Half-way house is to operate a therapeutic community and residential center for fifteen (15) men where one may maintain sobriety and preserve his Indian identity. Services will include 1) Counseling 2) Employment Assistance 3) Support of the Indian Alcoholics Anonymous Group 4) Education in utilizing social service agencies 5) Support of Indian culture and values through pow-wows, dancing and chanting, crafts, etc. Referrals to the halfway house will be taken from correctional institutions, courts, hospitals, detoxification centers, agencies, etc. The community Services component will provide information and counseling for Indian alcoholics and their families within the community setting. The counselor and outreach worker will use the team approach, searching out contacts where Indian people congregate. The main goals of the total program will be to provide Indian people with a bridge to the community after release from institutions or after involvement with alcohol-related problems, to insure that services are provided to Indian alcoholics and their families so that sobriety can be nurtured and maintained, and to achieve these goals within the framework of Indian culture and values.